


How impractical!

by Learn_From_Yesterday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caught, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mornings, Oil, Rings, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learn_From_Yesterday/pseuds/Learn_From_Yesterday
Summary: Magnus catches Alec trying on his jewelry.This is inspired by the pictures released recently where Matt/Alec is wearing Magnus' jewelry.





	How impractical!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this super quickly. I was just inspired by the pictures and thought of this. Enjoy!

   

 

Alec wakes up to the sound of running water. He knows it’s probably late morning because that’s the only reason Magnus would be getting ready so early. Magnus usually loves sleeping in. He opens his eyes and looks at the time. 9:30 am. He really wishes he could stay in bed longer, but they have to go to the Institute.

Alec gets up and walks over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. He notices Magnus’ jewelry. Magnus is always trying to convince him to “spice up his style” with a few accessories, but Alec has never been a jewelry kind of guy. Just this once, he decides to try it on. He puts on a few of rings and necklaces and looks at himself in the mirror. “How can he fight in these…? It’s so heavy,” he furrows his brows, “Highly impractical!”

Suddenly, he hears Magnus turn off the water. Alec panics and takes off the jewelry. Unfortunately, the ring on his thumb is stuck. He tugs at it but he gives up when Magnus walks into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Alec hides his hand behind his back, “Magnus! Good morning!”

“Morning love,” Magnus smiles and kisses Alec. “Why didn’t you join me? You know, to save water for the environment,” he says enticingly.

“I – hum – I showered last night… at the Institute… Speaking of which, we should really get going!”

Magnus lowers his brow trying to figure out his boyfriend’s weird behavior.

“I’ll make breakfast while you get dressed,” Alec says quickly to avoid the question he knew was coming. He scuffs over to the kitchen and tries to use olive oil to slip the ring off. He tugs and rubs at it, but it’s not getting off. This is could not be worse. The stuck ring is Magnus’ favorite. No way he won’t notice it’s gone. He has to take it off and put it back before Magnus notices or he’ll never hear the end of Magnus’ attempts at making him wear jewelry.

Without warning, Magnus walks in: “Have you seen…” He smirks, “Is that my ring?”

“What? No.”

Magnus looks at him incredulously. Alec gives up, he’s been caught, there’s nothing he can do now.

“I was just playing around and now I can’t get it off.”

“That’s because some of my jewelry is enchanted to stay on unless you use magic. How do you think I manage to keep them on with my dynamic lifestyle?”

“Oh, ok. Please take it off me,” Alec says uncomfortably.

Magnus pauses and smiles. He approaches Alec slowly and takes his left hand. “I could take it off,” he says, “or I could just put it on another finger.”

“Why…?” Alec says dubiously.

“I could put it on this finger instead,” he answers while gently rubbing the fourth finger of Alec’s left hand.

Alec smiles but squints his eyes, unsure if he’s reading the situation right.

Magnus takes a deep breath. “Alexander, in all my centuries of life, I never promised forever to anyone because I knew that my forever is longer than most. But with you, I want to have forever, with you as my husband. I want to share part of my forever with you. And even if we don’t have forever together, I’ll have forever with you in my heart. And that’s more than anyone could ask for. So I guess I’m asking if.. if you’ll marry me?”

Alec is speechless and motionless.

“Oh no… This wasn’t the right moment, was it? I started making a plan in my head, but seeing you now with my ring I just couldn’t hold it—“

Alec kisses Magnus to stop his rambling.

“Of course, Magnus! Of course, I’ll marry you. Of course, I’ll give you my forever.”

They kiss again, deeper this time.

Magnus takes off the ring with his magic and puts it on Alec’s ring finger.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Magnus says lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading my fic "The past is overrated", sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I will continue the story because it's only part one of a longer fic I'm writing and there's a lot coming up! The problem is that what's happening with Malec on episode 218 doesn't make me want to write them in any kind of pain or sadness or hardship. I just want them to be happy right now! So I'm taking a tiny break from writing anything sad or difficult about them. But I'll update soon!


End file.
